


normal

by rimjobenthusiast (orphan_account)



Category: IT - Stephen King, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Crack, I love myself, M/M, Other, death by nut, death by sex, pennywise has poison cum, pennywise is the ultimate daddy dom, poison cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rimjobenthusiast
Summary: pennywise just wants to be normal.





	normal

**Author's Note:**

> based off of and starts immediately after what occurs in this twitter thread: https://twitter.com/subjeongguk/status/907790497833521152
> 
>  
> 
> update: a couple of people (including someone in the comments i didnt understand until someone else explained) have brought to my attention that in the book (i didnt even know there was a book lol) pennywise kills this gay guy and the gay guy's death is based on a real murder that happened and the family of the real guy is still alive and its disrespectful and stuff. also he kills a lot of children? and preying on children isnt smth i should associate with queerness. if anyone still wants to read this, they can do so for one more week. and then i will delete it. i'm mostly keeping it up so people can read this authors note thing so. yea. sorry

"sometimes i like to be scared, oppa," jeongguk said, biting his lip. was today the day that pennywise would finally put his huge member to use?  
  
"i don't know, i wouldn't ever want to hurt you for real," pennywise said, placing a hand on jeongguk's slim waist. a perfect fit.  
  
"i want you to make it hurt, that's what makes it fun. won't you hurt me a little bit, oppa?" jeongguk asked, smiling with his bunny teeth exposed.  
  
that was all the confirmation pennywise needed that jeongguk wanted him as much he wanted jeongguk. he threw the boy onto the bed and instructed him to strip before beginning to do the same himself. but jeongguk stopped him.  
  
"i-i think your uniform is hot. please fuck me with it on oppa," he begged, naked and waiting on the bed.  
  
"fuck, baby," pennywise groaned. "you like me fucking you in the uniform i kill people in?"  
  
"yes oppa! you look so good in it it makes me hard," jeongguk panted inpatiently as pennywise drizzled some lube onto his gloved fingers.  
  
the stretch on the first finger was slow and a little painful (just how jeongguk liked it), made more difficult from the gloves. but after a while, jeongguk was rolling his hips down onto pennywise's finger, so he put in another and began to scissor them.  
  
after a while, jeongguk cried out "i'm ready oppa, fuck me please!" pennywise listened and took his fingers out before unbuttoning the part around his crotch and taking out his foot long magnum dong.  
  
he poured some lube on his subway sandwhich size member and jerked himself a little. he was sensitive as he didnt have much time to himself between killing people.  
  
finally, he started to enter jeongguk's tight little hole with his giant dick. they had to go slow at first so he could accomdate him and he couldn't bottom out for fear of hurting the younger boy.  
  
but damn did it feel good.  
  
"move, i can take it," jeongguk said and pennywise wasted no time. when he first pulled out and thrusted back in, jeongguk shook like a leaf in the wind from overstimulation. "i've never fucked a cock this big before oppa. feels so good," he panted.  
  
pennywise smirked. jeongguk hadnt seen anything yet. he picked up the pace gradually, fucking jeongguk faster and faster until the younger boy was meeting him on every thrust. jeongguk's tight ass felt so good that after only a little while, pennywise could feel himself about to come.  
  
"i'm close, baby boy," he grunted, thrusting faster.  
"me too, oppa, mmm, come inside me," jeongguk replied, his hard member bobbing as pennywise fucked him harder.  
  
it didn't take long before pennywise came, shooting his load into jeongguk's ass. jeongguk came soon after and collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion.  
  
"that was great, oppa. thank you for....oppa?" jeongguk was confused by the bittersweet smile on pennywise's face. "what's wrong?"  
  
pennywise smiled sadly. "i'm sorry jeongguk." and then he disappeared.  
  
jeongguk laid there in confusion for a while before he felt a strange sensation. it was painful but not at the same time. his limbs felt so heavy he couldnt move them. his eyelids felt heavy too....why cant he stay awake....pennywise...why are you sorry?  
  
jeongguk closed his eyes for the last time and pennywise watched from a distance away, shrouded in shadow. sometimes he wished that he could be normal....he would miss jeongguk. it was just a shame that his cum has poison in it.  
  
the end!


End file.
